Why?
by LoveLifeAndCookies
Summary: Jack and Kim were Best Friends but that all changes and Kim still doesn't know why? Kim's mom decides to go to Japan for a Month and Kim has to live with the Brewers. Will Kim and Jack become friends again? or will history repeat itself? *kick story* Sorry I still suck at summarys :P Yay chapter 6 is on (final chappie)XD
1. Chapter 1

**Kim's POV:**

''Kim hurry or you are going to be late for school again!" my mom shouted from the kitchen "Yes mom I am comming" I shouted back. Yeah another day of school! (note the sarcasm).I just came out of the shower .I went to my closet and took out an white crop top with the text 'Oh My Crop!' a black skort, a pair of black Converse and a black bracelet with studs. (AN: Link of the clothes is on my profile) I put them on quickly and I walk down the stairs. I grab an apple and my backpack kissed my mom goodbye and went to school.  
-Time skip-  
When I got to my locker there was a note on it " Dear kimmy you are the ugliest person I have ever met. Later you will become a whore 'cause you can't get someone -Jack" Okay those words stabbed me in my heart but I will not show anybody that. " Hey kimmy did you get the note? " I turned around and there he was Jack Brewer aka My ex-bestfriend aka My crush...

-Flashback-  
It was a warm summer day and me and Jack were by the lake just playing with the water. I was just sunbathing when jack threw a bucket of water in my face out of the blue. "Hahahahaha did kimmy just get wet" he was laughing so hard and I ran to him and tackled him in the water. When we both climbed out of the water we both couldn't stop laughing. When we finally stoped laughing I looked at him and asked "  
Jack... They say that nothing last forever... how about our friendship?" He looked at me and said "Don't think like that kimmy...I can't promise that we will last forever but we just have to enjoy the time that we have." He stood up and took my hands to help me up " And hey kimmy" "yeah?" I asked " If it was for me we would last for ever " he said to me while he winked. " You are the best do you know that Jack" I said while I hugged him. "Yeah I know" he said cocky.  
-end flashback-

When I thought of the memory tears came into my eyes why did he change." HEY! Crawford are you going to cry!?" he shouted while laughing.'' Like it would matter to you.." I said while looking to the ground. *bel rings* "I have to go to class bye.." I said still looking at the ground. I started to walk away when Jack gave an karate kick to my ankle. I fell to the ground and everybody started laughing and shouting things like "Loser". I stood up and walked to the nurse or I hopped to the nurse actually." Kim not again what did you do this time" she asked me. "well I was walking and then I fell from the stairs. " Kim Kim Kim... You know that you are really clumsy" she laught " haha yeah I know" I said with a fake laugh. When the nurse was finally done I hopped to my class. When I finally got there the teacher told me I was late but then she saw my ankle she nodded and told me to take a seat. I looked around the class room and I saw that the only seet available was next to Jack. I sighed and went to the seat, when I was about to sit down Jack pushed the chair away and I scraped my back and fell on my butt. Again everybody was laughing. I just sat down and only thought Why?  
-Time skip-  
*bel rings* "Okay everybody have a fun in the vacation and Kim Jack could you come to me for a second" the teacher said. " Okay Kim's mother has decided to go to Japan for her work and Jack's mother toldher that it was okay to let Kim stay with the Brewers for a month" she told us " WHAT!?"

**Hey guys... so here is my first real story I hope that you guys like it and if you guys like it just let me know then I will write this story further if not I will just delete it... but yeah let me know what you think :3 **

**~LoveLifeAndCookies**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg I am so happy right now T-T This story is only uploaded for 3 hours and I already have 5 reviews (yeah **  
**yeah I know it's not much for the writers with super awesome storys but it is much for me :3 ) It means so **  
**much to me and I am so happy to hear that you guys liked the story :D But yeah done with my cheesy speach **  
**up to the story :3**  
**~LoveLifeAndCookies**

* * *

**Kim's POV:**  
"WHAT!?" Jack and I screamed in usion. " I am not going to live with that thing for am month!?'' I screamed  
when I pointed at Jack. "O Thank you so much ugly bitch" He said with that stupid smirk on his face "Crawl  
back to Hell" I shot back " haha says the wicked witch" he said and again the words stung like a bitch. I was  
ready to hit him when the teacher screamed " STOP! stop fighting you still need to deal with each other for a  
month ,so please try not to murder each other". With those words we left the classroom. I walked to my  
locker with Jack beside me. " So...when do I have to pick you up ? " he said sighing. " I will tekst you when  
you can pick me up" I said while opening my locker. " Okay...wait how did you get my number!?" He said  
confused "I still have it..." I said looking at the floor. He nodded understanding smiling a little...wait jackwas  
smiling? maybe this is the moment..." Jack..." I said insecure " What ?" he asked " Why?... Why arent we  
friends anymore? Why do you hurt me?... Why did you left me..." I said with tears in my eyes. " Ughhh! Kim  
You are such a dumb blond just accept the fact that you are an whore and you just dont to deserve to be  
friends with me". He said simply. The tears were streaming down my face and the rage was building up  
inside of me "O really Brewer!? I don't deserve to have a friend like you and actually I really dont understand  
why I still wonderd why you left and if you would ever come back... And now that I think of it I dont  
understand why I was even friends with you! You are mean, self centered and an ass and just to let you know  
I HATE YOU Jack Brewer!" with those words said I ran of catching an glimpse of his shocked face.

**Jack's POV :**  
What the fuck just happend "KIM!" I shouted after her but she already was to far gone. I have never seen her  
this mad... 'I hate you' those words were going round and round in my mind. I knew kim didn't like me but I  
never thought she actually hated me. Wait what !? why do I give a fuck about what she thinks of me!? I just  
shook it of and started to walk home. "Mom I am home!" I screamed at her and walked up to my room. I  
turned the T.V. on and laid down on my bed. I was about to close my eyes when my mobile starts vibrating it was a message from kim 'Come pick me up in an hour -kim'. Okay an hour long enough to sleep so I closed my eyes...

**Kim's POV :  
**I took my stuff and threw them in my I was done packing I fell down on my bed face forward while sobbing. I heard a slight knock on my door "Kim is everything alright?" I heard my mom say "yeah I'm fine" I said with a shaky voice. My mom entered my room "Sweety whats wrong" she said while hugging me. "It's Jack he is an ass and then I also have to stay with him for a whole month" I said while sobbing. "Ow sweety why is Jack an ass he always came over when you guys were little, what happend?" She asked while she was comforting me. " It started all when..."

-Flashback-  
We were just talking when...  
"Kim..." Jack said "whats wrong? " I asked worried. "I Think it is better for you to leave" he said while he pointed to the front door of his house . "But Jack I don't understand did I do something wrong!? " I said with tears in my eyes. " JUST LEAVE OR ARE YOU STUPID!?" He shouted "But Jack why?" I asked  
-End Flashback-

''I never got my answer to that question and I still think about it everyday... ''

**So this was chapter two :3 I hope you guys like it... it is still not as good as the other storys from you guys but yeah... I try to do my best and I hope you guys will enjoy thank you and pleas review it will make me super duper happy :) **

**~LoveLifeAndCookies**


	3. Chapter 3

**My school is starting again and vaction is over soo... i worked fast forward and already wrote this **  
**chappie I hope you guys enjoy please keep reviewing it makes me super happy :)**  
**~LoveLifeAndCookies**

**Kim's POV:**  
''I never got my answer to that question and everyday I still think about it... '' I said sad. "Ow honey why  
didn't you tell me 'cause now everything is already arrenged with Mrs. Brewer and my flight is leaving  
tonight " My mom said while hugging me " I know mommy and I will do it for you " I said while smiling.  
"I need to go now Kimmy I know you can do it I love you " my mom kissed me goodbye and walked out  
of my room. I took an old photo book and put it in my suitcase I love watching old photos it reminded  
me of the old times... I took my suitcase and walked down the stairs. Just when I wanted to text Jack  
again the doorbell rang. I just opened the door and said nothing I just turned around to get my jacket  
and he just followed me inside. There was silence for a few moments but then Jack spoke up " Okay if it  
makes you feal better I'm sorry for what I said to you". Again rage was building inside of me how long  
does it take for him to realise that sorry isnt enough anymore and than I exploded again... " JACK  
BREWER Do you actually really think that after one sorry you will make everything alright!? No you are  
wrong 'cause I will never forgive you Brewer You hurted me You humiliated me and the worst part You  
left me. So please get it through your thick skull I HATE YOU''. Do you really mean that Kim? I asked  
myself or are you just telling that to your self to hide your real feelings? My thoughts were broken by a  
screaming Jack "Than why the fuck do you come to my house!? " He said with rage in his eyes " I do it  
for my mom and for your mom and every other fuckin thing on this world but I will never do it for you  
Brewer" I saw a slight of pain in his eyes but I didn't care not anymore... or do I?

**Jack's POV:**  
She really hates me and this time when she said those words I actually felt really hurt but I blocked my  
emotions away so she wouldn't notice. Again there was a silence and again I broke it " Come my mom  
is preparing dinner for us" She didn't look my way she just took her luggage and nodded. She walked  
out the door and I just followed her. We walked to my house it was silent the whole way. Kim stil knew  
how to get to my house it has been a long time since.. Ugh Just stop thinking about it Jack i told  
myself. "Jack.. Jack... JACK!'' Kim yelled at me while clapping her hands " open the door" she said. So  
I did as she asked and we walked in. " Hii Mrs. Brewer nice to see you again and thanks that I can stay  
here while my mother is to Japan" she said smiling wow I really missed that smile stop it Brewer! I  
scolded myself. " Come on dinner is ready" mom said while putting the pan of macaroni and cheese on  
the tabl. "Omg I love macaroni and cheese thank you miss Brewer" Kim said happily while she was  
scooping a whole pile of food on her plate. " Hey Kim watch it fatty I still want to eat. And if you don't  
watch out you can role haha" I said laughing at her plate. She stood up with tears in her eyes " I'm not  
that hungry anymore..." with that she ran to the living room."Jack! why did you do that " my mom said  
looking disapointed at me. "Yeah yeah I know" I said and I started to eat.  
-Time Skip-  
It is almost midnight and Kim still haven't eat anything and I felt really guilty this time.. There are no  
leftovers from the food that my mom made so I had to make something myself. And there is only one  
thing I know that Kim really would enjoy.  
-Time Skip-  
I was just done cooking. I took a bowl of food and walked to the living room. "Kim again sorry about  
before I didn't mean what I said" I said to her when I gave her the bowl. She looked at me with red puffy  
eyes and her tear stained cheeks. "What is this" She asked me when she looked at the bowl. "Just eat it  
you will remember" with those words said I walked to my room.

**Kim's POV:**  
I looked at the bowl and saw what was inside. It were fried noodles my favorite food of all time  
especially when Jack made them. When we were little he learned to make these 'cause he knew how  
much I loved them. It really suprised me that he still knew that these were my favorite. When I was done  
eating I walked to his room. "Jack can I come in? " I asked "Yeah door is open" He said. When I looked  
into his room it was exactly as I remember his karate trophies , posters and all the other stuff the only  
thing that was gone were the pictures of Jack and me. "Thanks for the food Jack" I said smiling a bit "No  
problem and sorry again" he said biting his lip. I sighed "Jack even when you say sorry for a million  
times it would still not change anything, 'cause you are still the same Jack you were yesterday and  
words will change nothing only actions will do. And to think that your actions are not as good as  
wel...sorry wouldn't change a thing'' I said calmly. "But I never did anything physical to you" he said  
confused. I took my sock of and showed him my ankle "You did this today and just a few weeks ago you  
also sprained my wrist " I said while putting my sock back on and standing up from the bed. "Did I  
really hurted you that much" He asked a bit shocked, I only just nodded. "I'm so sorry Kim I didn't know  
I was that bad for you'' He said with guilt written al over his face. "It is okay Jack but yeah just as I said  
before it doesnt change a thing"

**So yeah this was chapter 3 already :) I hope that you guys still enjoy the story I still really enjoy so yeah I **  
**tried to make this chapter a bit longer then the others 'cause school is starting and I can't write that **  
**much anymore.. But yeah I hope that you guys enjoy :) O and don't forget to review I would love to here **  
**your comments and if you have any tips or ideas for the story please PM me :)**

**~LoveLifeAndCookies**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy guys I feel really stupid right now I said that I will update this saturday but I forgot -.- and when I wanted to **  
**upload the story my laptop crashed :( but yeah sorry for the long wait :( I was really really really busy with school **  
**and it is actually really hard for me to write this 'cause I actually need to study but yeah.. I hope it is good **  
**enough.. but yeah I love you one fan :D  
ps: I don't own the song that is in the story**  
**~LoveLifeAndCookies**

**Kim's POV:**  
"It is okay Jack but yeah just as I said before it doesnt change a thing" I said staring at the floor. I walked back to  
the door. "Where are you going Kim? Aren't you going to sleep it is already midnight " Jack said questioning. " I  
know I am going to sleep on the coutch" I said walking down the stairs. Ugh no I forgot that Jack had put my stuf  
in his room... Okay then that would be sleeping without a blanket. I sighed and went to the couch. This couch is  
like a stone my god I shifted uncomfortably and tried to get some rest.

**Jack's POV:**  
Kim really impressed me this time... but I really didn't know I was that bad to her until I saw those wounds and  
scars. I feel really bad.. I sighted and fell face forward on my bed. Why did I have to hurt her so much I mean it  
was not my intention to hurt her but... ugh why do I have to be so stupid. I stood up and walked to the light  
switch it is better to get some rest. Just as I wanted to turn of the light I saw that I had put Kims suitcase in my  
room. I picked it up and wanted to bring kim her stuff but something fell out. I put the suitcase down and took  
the item that just fell out it was an old photobook. When I openend it there were old photos of me and Kim in it  
made me smile when some pictures brought old memories back. There was a photo of me and Kim when we  
went to our first schoolball. Kim and I were on a ''just friends'' date. I just smiled when a flashback started to  
form in my head.

**_-Flashback-_**  
Everybody was dancing exept for me and Kim we were running through the school 'cause Kim was chasing me. I  
never saw a girl run and fight on heels and in a dress before (AN: Link of the clothes are onmy profile). "JACK!  
Come here you.. you uumh MEANIE!" Kim shouted while running after me."haha I'm sorry Kimm-ouch'' I said  
while running in to a door and falling backwards. "HA HA see who is lying on the ground now " Kim said  
childish while sticking out her tongue. "Haha okay now we are even" I said while getting up. "Come on maybe  
we can take one last dance" I said taking kim's hand and pulling her toward the 'Party'.When we came there  
everybody was already gone but the music was still playing. Then the song 'All about us' came up from He Is  
We. "aaawh I love this song'' Kim said while tugging my arm. We went to the middle of the dance floor and just  
danced. With Kim's arms around my neck everything was perfect. It was like the whole world was complete.  
_**-End Flashback-**_

I just smiled and looked at the other pictures. They brought all different memorys back and it made me feel  
happy. Then I came to the last picture, it was an old picture of when Kim and I were little. It was just a photo of  
me hugging Kim. There was a little text written beneath it. 'I promiss to always be by your side and never leave  
my bestfriend in the cold' I broke that promise.. but I had to... I put the photobook away and went to the kitchen  
for a glass of water. When I got downstairs I saw Kim shifting uncomfortably on the couch. I sighted and put the  
glass away. I picked Kim up and brought her upstairs to my room , I laid her down on my bed and turned of the  
lights. Sweet dreams Kim.. I'm sorry..

Time skiipp

**Kim's POV:  
**I woke up a lot comfortabler then when I went to sleep. I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings and I saw that I was not in the living room anymore. I sat up and saw that I was in Jack is room..wait what!? I looked to my side and saw jack!? "Wake up jack why am I in your room and especially why am I in your bed!?'' I said while shaking him. "Kim what the... What are you doing?"He said while sitting up. I was about to answer when the door of Jack's room opended. "Jack wake up do you know where Kim...is" She said calmly and when she saw me she had wide eyes "Oh my god please tell me that you didn't ha-.." "NOO mom it is not like that!" Jack interupted his mom. "Oh okay uumh just come down stairs breakfast is ready." His mom said while walking away. Jack stood up and went to his closet. "Come on Kim get dressed I have an Idea'' Jack said while running down the stairs. Okay then.. what happend to Jack and why is he so nice?. I just Shook it of and went to my suitcase and I took a light pink tank top, a white skort and my pink and white shoes out. I put the clothes on and I put cherry parfume on. I took some jewelry and put my hair in a ponytail (AN:Link of the clothes is on my profile again :P). When I was done I ran down stairs.

**Heyy guys I am soo sorry that it took me so long for this awefull chapter. Sorry I ****will try to update as soon as possible so you guys won't have to wait that long :D. But yeah like it would matter ****xd I am actually the only one who will read this. But yeah hope I will enjoy XD  
****~LoveLifeAndCookies**


	5. Not a chapterAuthor's note

**Uumh hey guys... I know that you hoped on a new chapter and sorry I don't have one...  
But yeah I am thinking about to stop writing... I have been depressed and had been cutting... ( I know you guys think I'm a freak...)  
It has been a rough time I lost a lot of friends and my grades are only getting worse.  
I have a lot of family problems and that kind of stuff...Life is just so confusing lately...  
I'm sorry I am bothering you with my stupid problems but yeah...**

**Let me know what you guys think.. should I quit? **

**~LoveLifeAndCookies**


	6. Chapter 5

**Heii sorry for not updating for soo long (almost 2 freaking months :O )… If you read the authors note you may understand… I just had a pretty rough time.. and I still do. But yeah I also had no inspiration for writing this story XD but I have now a little bit of it... XD Thank you guys for the amazing reviews I really got help from it thank you. I made an awesome new friend and she is amazing (Yes I am talking about you Ioana :P ) **  
**But yeah thank you guys sooo much... **  
**on to the chapter :D**  
**~LoveLifeAndCookies**

**Kim's POV:**

I ran down the stairs and walked to the kitchen. I saw Jack sitting at the dinner table and Mrs. Brewer was baking waffles. I inhaled the smell of the fresh waffles "So Kim are you trying to impress someone'' Mrs. Brewer said with a wink. I just chuckled wait what? Why am I chuckling? It is not that I am really trying to impress someone or am I? I just walked past Jack and sat down on a chair on the other side of the table. "Wow Kim you smell sweet... Like cherries" Jack said while sniffing the air. I just blushed and started to eat my waffles. "So what do you want to do Jack?'' I said "Follow me" he said. He stood up and walked outside we ran all the way to the lake. "Race you to the cave?" he said smiling "I am already on my way" I said while I started running. We ran all the way to 'the cave' it was a secret place where Jack and I always came when we were little. When we ran in the cave I looked backwards but clumsy me tripped over a rock and Jack fell on me. I looked up and saw Jack brown chocolate eyes staring at me just a few inches away , the same brown eyes I fell in love with a few years ago. We slowly moved closer to each other and we were only a inch away from each other. When my eyes shot open and my mind came back to reality I pushed Jack of me and ran out of the cave. What was I thinking I finnaly learned to not be dependet on love.. his love...

**Jack's POV:**

We were so close to each other that I could feel her warm breath on my lips. I looked at Kim she was just so beautiful.. now I know why.. We slowly moved closer to each other and we were only a inch away from each other. When Kim pushed me of her and ran away. "Wait! Kim!" I shouted after her but I got no reaction. What was I thinking!? I finnaly learned how to live without her to not love her like before.. to not be obssesed with her...

**OMG.. I am sooo sorry I finnaly write again and you get this super short stinky chapter -.-'' The reason that it is so short is that I have to go to a party.. I hope I can update tonight I will try to :) thank you for having faith in me people.. I will try to not let you down :D (just foccus on the word try..)**

**~LoveLifeAndCookies**


	7. Chapter 6 (final chapter)

**Hii guys :D so I am back and yup I will make this the last chapter :) I hope the end won't be that bad XD So yeah I will stop talking and start writing :D  
PS I don't own the songs that are in this chapter  
~LoveLifeAndCookies**

**Jack's POV:**

What was I thinking!? I finally learned how to live without her to not love her like before.. to not be obsessed with her...  
I stood up and walked back home, my mind kept on drifting away to what happened just a few minutes ago. How can I be so dumb…? Everything was fine the way it was but my stupid heart has to ruin everything. Why do I need to love her?

**Kim's POV: **

I ran all the way back home (or Jack's house). How can I be so stupid I promised myself not to fall in love ever again and especially not with Jack not again… I walked inside and went upstairs to Jack his room since that is the place where all my stuff is. I walked to my luggage and took out a note book. It was a notebook where I write all my feelings in. I just took a pen and starting writing  
"What...  
Could you hope to achieve?  
When I'm crying and you know why  
How...  
Do you find your reasons  
In my deepest, darkest night?  
I keep giving you up  
I remember when  
You were my only friend  
Now I'm not... sure you can  
Feel like that... again  
I keep giving you up''  
I looked down at my note book and just thought about everything… about Jack, when I heard yelling down stairs. I ran down the stairs to see Jack his mom crying on the couch and Jack stood in front of her across of them stood Jack his father. The last time I saw Jack his father was before Jack and I got in a fight.

**-Flashback-**  
Jack and I were on Jack his room when we heard Jack his mom yelling. "Go away David!'' I heard Mrs. Brewer yell. Jack and I sprinted down stairs "Go away dad!" Jack yelled. I saw his dad look our way when he his eyes turned to me. He ran to me and grasped me by my neck "And who are you. One of Jack's sluts!? Huh! Answer me!'' He only tightened his grip around my neck. My breath was flowing away and my sight was getting dark. Just on the moment when I thought I was going to faint I heard a voice. "LET HER GO!" and with those words he let me fall to the ground. "Nobody can touch my kim she is my best friend and you have to leave her alone!" Jack said with rage building up. His father just turned to the door and without saying a word he left the house.  
**-End Flashback-**

Jack balled his fists and just looked at his father with the same rage as back then. I looked at his father and saw him looking at me. I was really scared even though I was stronger than I was back then. But to my surprise he didn't say anything to me he only walked to Jack and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Jack I didn't came here for a fight I only wanted to ask you something.'' His dad said and those words surprised everyone. "Speak" Jack said "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me.. back to Miami, so we can do all the things we didn't do. I want to be the father I never was to you.'' He said. I could tell that everyone was surprised by this. Jack looked back to his mother and his mom said that he can go if he wants. He looked at me and then back at his father "You know what dad I will g..'' "Jack no! don't say you will go with him. Think of everything you have here think of your mom think of your friends think of..'' "Think of.. what?'' he asked me. "Think of me.. think of all the memories we made think of all the things we still can do together.. I will lose my best friend if go away.. so please please don't'' I said closing my eyes.

**Jack's POV: **

"Think of.. what?'' I asked her a bit irritated that she won't let me chose on my own. "Think of me.. think of all the memories we made think of all the things we still can do together.. I will lose my best friend if go away.. so please. Please don't'' she said closing her eyes. And on that moment I realized everything. Every feeling I have every memory and moment I have made. Just everything I have was here and she is standing in the door post keeping me from making the biggest mistake in my life. "I'm not going." I said to my dad "What ?'' He said "I just can't leave.. it will just cost to much.. I will lose to much." I said looking at Kim. "You! You did this I was so close to getting what I want and you just have to ruin it" My dad yelled while pointing to Kim and swinging his fist backwards. I saw fear written all over her face 'cause the last time he almost killed her. "Dad no!" I said while jumping in front of her and catching my dad his fist. He quickly pulled his fist away and once again he walked out of the door. I looked back at Kim and she sprinted out of the house. I looked at mom "good job Jack I am really proud of you. Now go and help Kim'' She said smiling. I sprinted outside and I already knowing where she would be the cave. When I walked in the cave I saw her sitting against the wall. "Hey Kim.." I said when I sat down beside her. "Hey.." she mumbled back to me. "Thank you" I said staring at her. "For what?" she asked me while looking back. "For keeping me from making a mistake.. if you weren't there I would make that mistake.. and I don't think I could ever be happy again if I made that choice.'' I said to her "What do you mean? I only said that I would miss you.." she said still looking at me "Yes but on that moment I knew that I would miss you too and I also realized another thing… and I guess that thing is is that I love you.." I said while standing up and walking away until a hand pulled me back. "You make it hard to smile, because you make it hard to breathe. Why do you do this to me? Why did you do all those things why did you hurt me.'' She said with those sad eyes. "The reason I did all those things is 'cause.. I loved you.. And I know this sounds really weird but ever sinds that we were little I really liked you. You were just so different than other girls and that is what I loved about you. But I couldn't help it every day I loved you more. Until You became an obsession to me.. You were mine and nobody else.. and I didn't want to do that to you.. So I set you free. And now I look back I was stupid to do that.. I only hurted you more… and I am soo sorry for what I did.. People do dumb things when they are in love..'' I said poring my heart out. "That was all I needed to hear.. just a reason why… I always liked you and that was all I wanted for you to make me yours… But that moment never came we just twisted around and then this twist in our story came and we went separate ways.. it tore me apart but now that we are standing here face to face and I got my reason why. I can finnaly say I forgive you.'' She said smiling while holding my hands. "Now I'm in our secret place alone in your embrace where all my wrongs have been erased. You have forgiven... me.'' I said smiling "I only needed a reason why..'' and with those words said we kissed and made our love story one complete.

**Okay :D that was the stupidest ending evaahhh -.- But I kind of liked it.. a bit I guess… Tell me what you guys think of it :) soo please review my first complete story :)  
~LoveLifeAndCookies**


End file.
